Title Pending
by xVegnagunx
Summary: My second Fake Story! yeah!
1. Chapter 1

Well well well! What do we have here! Another lemon stuffed FAKE fan fiction by moi? Yup! This chapter is induced by adolescent perversion! Hooray! My mind has been corrupted by so much smut and yaoi hentai that there is no need to not write something like this again! This time its of my own free will Oh yes and thank you lovely reviewer and her friends who gave me money! w00t for bribery! (It'll be edited to add your name sorry ) So yes here we go again. Another orgasmic hot sensation for you lovely people. (course that won't happen just yet XD)

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE no matter how much I want too. But I love Matoh-sensei for making this awesome manga! D

Eviction Notice

Ryo read the sign posted on his door over and over again. It's meaning not yet processed in his mind.

** Eviction Notice**

**To whom it may concern,**

**We are sorry to say that you are being evicted from this building. Today is your last day, and we will throw out anything left in your apartment. We have given you a three week notice in advance as it is required by law. The reasons being that: **

**-This building and all it's foundation is being torn down**

**-The heating problem has spread throughout the building and is too large of a job to repair**

**-The cockaroach infestation has grown to unsanitary proportions**

**If you have difficulty comprehending what is stated here you may talk to the superintendent. If you need a place to spend the night, and cannot find one please speak to the superintendent who has aquirred a list of possible places to stay. We are sorry if this was of any inconvenience.**

**Sincerely,**

**John Smith**

"What in the world is going on! I never got any eviction notices before. Also I don't recall any roach problems...though the heating does kind of suck...I guess I'll have to call a moving company and talk to the superintendant."

Ryo entered his apartment and began to pack whatever he thought would fit in the car. His spartan styled apartment helped a great deal with the whole 'packing business.'

'No wonder there was barely anyone here the past few days...now I gotta tell Bikky to pack up his things and stay with Carol till I get us another place.'

Ryo soon began the treck to the elevator than to his car.

'Jeez these things get heavier the lower you go...'

"Hey Ryo! Where ya going with all those boxes?"

"Oh hey Bikky, apparently we have to move. Though I don't remember getting any eviction notices. So you have to go upstairs and pack up your things okay? Hey...Bikky..."

"Yeah Ryo?"

"What's that in your pocket?" Ryo noticed the paper and put away the boxes in the car.

"Huh this" Bikky took out a wadded piece of paper from his jacket. "I dunno. It says something like iviksion..."

"Bikky...do you mean to say 'eviction'..."

"Oh yeah! So that's how you say it! I found it on the door like two weeks ago and took it down. Jeez, people sure are annoying when they hand out those flyers"

Ryo looked very angry and only glared at Bikky.

"Yo Ryo, what bit ya in the ass?'

"Bikky...THAT WAS OUR EVICTION NOTICE! WHY DIDN"T YOU GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Ahhhh sorry Ryo I didn't think it was important!"

Ryo grabbed the sandy blond and began to give him a noogie (nugie...noogy...i dont freakin care...)

"It told us we had to move! Can't you read!"

"Ahhhh soorryyy Ryooo!"

Uhhh yeahhh I know really short chapter but oh wellz XD

I will try to get to the good stuff as soon as possible though! Muwhahahha...yeahhh...D Thank you for reading the first chapter!


	2. Hey Dee

Yo… sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up o. ; But I am happy that those who have read the story enjoy it!!! I feel like I use the same tired excuse over and over right now… As it did before the Internet basically died on me. Also things happened and school got in the way. I also have made the anime club in my school so I am technically president. So I have responsibilities for that as well… Ahhh so here it finally is Chapter 2 of Title Pending…that might be called something else in the near future o.o;

**Chapter 2- Hey Dee…**

Ryo sat in his car contemplating on what to do next. He sent Bikky off to hang out with Carol for a bit. It gave him more time to think things clearly.

'Sorry kid, no dice, all the places that I have listed have been filled. Every hotel, motel, and inn in the city is practically full.'

'What?! Are you absolutely sure about that?'

'Yup, a lot of the other residents got to those places maybe…a few days after the notice went out.'

'Bikky…'

'What?'

'Oh nothing…'

'Hey maybe you can find a friend's place to stay at for a while? I'll try my best on finding you a place to stay awhile.'

'Thanks…'

'Look, I'm really sorry. But I did give you 3 weeks notice.'

'Yeah…I know thank you for your troubles.'

'No problem, have a good life.'

The conversation with the Superintendent replayed itself in his mind.

"Ughh where are we supposed to live now? Ahh shit! I'm vibrating!"

Ryo fumbled around the stuffed car attempting to get his cell out of his pocket,

"Hey, Ryo here."

"Yo! How's it hanging?"

"Ehh…"

"What's with the 'ehh'?"

"We got kicked out of our apartment…"

"What!? Why? What did that little brat do?"

"Dee, it's nothing. We had a 3 week notice I just didn't see it till then."

"Holy shit…so you guys have a place to stay?"

"No…not yet…But I'm thinking about going to Long Island to stay with an uncle of mine for a bit."

"What!? Are you kidding me? That's hella far Ryo! How the hell are you gonna get to work?"

"Ehh… I guess I'll just wake up earlier…"

"No way man! You can just stay at my place!"

"Really? You sure about that Dee?"

"Yeah! 100 percent sure!"

"Thanks! Wait…"

"What?"

"Bikky…"

"Shit…can't he stay with Carol for a bit?"

"I don't know I'll see…"

"Cool. See ya tonight Ryo"

"Bye Dee, and thanks a lot."

"Hehe no prob my little Ryo"

Dee hung up before Ryo noticed the tone of his voice.

"HEHE no prob MY LITTLE Ryo"

"Shit…what the hell did I get myself into…great…no use backing out now I guess. Can't complain about having a place to stay…"

Ryo laid back a bit but sat up realizing it was much too uncomfortable. He took out his keys and started the car.

"Now to work…I wonder if how long I'll have to stay at Dee's…"

Meanwhile…

"WOO HOO!! HAHAHAH YEAH BABY!!"

Dee was jumping and yelling around his apartment as if he won the lottery.

"HAHAHA! HELLS YEAH!!"

The thud of a broom hitting the ceiling repeatedly had stopped Dee in his happy moment.

'KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE! AND STOP JUMPING ON MY CIEILING YOU JERK!"

"SORRY MAN…I mean sorry man. I'll stop."

"People these days…no respect for their neighbors…"

Dee rushed to his bed and jumped in yelling into his pillow.

"HAHAH! My dear little sexy Ryo, I'll make you mine. Nice and rough. Dee style"

Dee rolled around in the bed and feel off with a loud thud.

"Oww…jeez…"

He rubbed his sore head and sided. The clock in the kitchen rung nine times signifying it was 9 o'clock.

"Shit…I gotta get to work!"

And with that Dee rushed off to get ready for work grinning to him self all the way.

………………………….

Ahhh I know another really short chapter! I had to crank this one out as fast as possible because my computer is alive again and I don't know the soonest it will die .; I hope this was okay. I'll try typing the next one as soon as possible!! Gomen nasai T.T See ya all soon


End file.
